1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to refueling systems and, more particularly to an on-board refueling system for vehicles such as off-road vehicles or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-road vehicle activity has increased markedly over the past several years and has resulted in the use of off-road vehicles such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs) for a number of leisure and work related activities. ATVs provide great mobility and traction and, because of their relatively small size, are widely used on a variety of surfaces, such as sand dunes, back roads, mountain trails, dirt paths, etc. However, refueling such off-road vehicles has typically involved carrying heavy gas cans that result in inevitable spillage of fuel during conventional refueling processes. A need exists for an on-board refueling system for vehicles that facilitates the siphoning of fuel from a gas can for delivery to the fuel tank of a vehicle.